


【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰4

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	【GGAD】三强AU/火与凤凰4

4 无关紧要的宿舍故事  
现在已经是午夜了，阿不思皱眉，他想起阿兰说的有些人可以不遵守宵禁的话。  
口哨声越来越近，还有靴子底踩在地面的清脆脚步声，阿不思侧身躲起来。  
金发少年吹着口哨走来，阿不思一眼认出这就是那个在德姆斯特朗长桌上和他对视的少年。异瞳的金发少年抱着一本厚厚的书，魔杖別在腰间，他看起来一派轻松。阿不思以为他会右转去德姆斯特朗宿舍，没想到他径直走过，踏上称为绝对禁地四楼楼梯。  
脚步声沿楼梯向上，然后是大门被打开的声音。  
这就是那个四楼的住户。  
阿不思觉得自己还是先回宿舍比较好，他走到房门前，多吉和斯拉格霍恩还在睡，这时候他发现地面多了点东西。  
是三张请柬，上面写着他们三个人的名字。  
尊贵的霍格沃茨客人，明晚请赏脸来校外孤星酒吧，这里将举办给您的欢迎会。  
印着德姆斯特朗的徽章，只有日期，没有落款。

 

四楼的房间被独立出去，作为整个德姆斯特朗最豪华的学生宿舍，有着许多血腥历史。  
这要从德姆斯特朗的教学方针说起。  
德姆斯特朗认为学生只会在竞争中变强，于是从各个方面鼓励学生的内部争斗，这里所有资源都分三六九等，宿舍就是其中一项。只要不死人，任何争斗都是默认允许的，也就是说，只要学生足够强，就能在这所学校过着皇帝一般的生活，反过来说，也可以极度悲惨。所有待遇都要自己来争取，这里只看重两样，实力和家室。这种养蛊一样的铁血教育方针很受纯血统世家欢迎，通常也认为从德姆斯特朗走出的男孩是最强的。当然这样也有坏处，所有学生都学会了如何尽快从柿子堆里挑出最软的然后捏烂，甚至连教师都可以在柿子范畴里，所以教学不得不越来越强硬。  
四楼通常是历任蛊王居所，只有最强的学生才能住在这个房间，大部分情况下，主人换的挺快。  
现在它的主人是盖勒特·格林德沃，目前也是这里居住时间最长的住户，从他搬进来的那一年到现在算，差不多就是6年。  
现在他是六年级生。

11岁的盖勒特·格林德沃刚刚报完道，他没去学校给他安排的宿舍，而是在众人惊诧的眼光里，金发小少年吹着口哨，一步一步走上四楼。  
他打开门，看着里面吃惊的高年级生，用清脆的，带着奶音的童声说：“这里是最好的房间，我要住在这里！”  
高年级学生看着这个刚刚进学校，身高只到自己胸口，像个漂亮玩具娃娃的男孩子，感到啼笑皆非：“小崽子，滚出……”  
他话都没说完，血就蒙住了眼睛。  
“我不是在询问你的意见。”盖勒特笑道：“我在通知你。”  
这个11岁还没开始上课的小孩熟练的拿着魔杖发出咒语。  
那些看着格林德沃上去的人不敢上四楼，因为踏上四楼楼梯就意味着挑战四楼的主人，在三楼围观的学生们听到了前任主人的惨叫声。  
学生们眼睁睁地看着头破血流的高年级生从楼梯上滚下来，血流在楼梯上，蜿蜒而下，曾经的，他们的主人惨叫着，年幼的金发少年对他们微笑。  
“这里的规矩要改改了。”11岁的盖勒特·格林德沃满脸天真，银色的眼睛里是冷酷和暴戾。  
学生们，年纪大和小的，在新任的，年幼的皇帝前低下头。  
盖勒特吹着口哨，踩着上一任主人的鲜血，血留在他的鞋底上，他在干净的地板上踩出一个个脚印，只服侍四楼主人的两个家养小精灵沉默地把上一个人的东西清出去，把格林德沃的东西搬进房间。  
大门关上。

 

阿不思·邓布利多决定今天在宿舍看一整天书，哪都不去。  
他翻开一本龙图鉴，他喜欢龙，智慧，强大，具有可怕的力量。  
他看到哪了？阿不思翻动书页，对，普鲁士毒焰……  
“阿不思！”多吉打断他的思路，阿不思抬起头：“怎么了，多吉？”  
“你看到卡片了吗？”多吉显得有些不安。  
“看到了，我没打算去，感觉还没书有意思。”阿不思淡淡道。  
“我们在他们的地盘上……”多吉心烦意乱：“总不至于要我们的命吧。”  
“我劝你别。”阿不思平静，他想起威廉的警告：“一次酒会而已。”  
“不去总显得不好看，我们是客他们是主……”多吉很烦躁，斯拉格霍恩插话：“想去就去吧。”纯血统的男巫微笑：“总不至于吃了我们，不去的确会很失礼。”  
“我是不会去的。”阿不思道：“难道他们请我我就要去吗？”  
多吉还在心烦。  
时间过的很快，最终多吉，斯拉格霍恩都选择了去，事实上，除了阿不思，所有男生都出席了。  
阿不思怎么想怎么不放心，最终他把一只传音纸鹤交给斯拉格霍恩。  
“霍拉斯，一旦有什么事，就用它告诉我。”阿不思把纸鹤递给斯拉格霍恩，斯拉格霍恩点头收下。

 

天色越来越暗，宿舍只有阿不思一个人在看书，事实上他什么也没看进去。  
普鲁士毒焰……他一个字也没看进去，索性翻过这一页，英格兰石蜂……  
天彻底黑透了，阿不思再也看不下去，他盯着钟表，看着指针跳动。  
摆在书案上，和斯拉格霍恩手中一对的纸鹤突然开口说话了。  
“出事了，阿不思，快来！”

tbc


End file.
